Debriel
Debriel is the slash ship between Dean Winchester and Gabriel from the Supernatural fandom. Canon Season 5 CHANGING CHANNELS Dean realizes that Dr. Sexy isn't Dr. Sexy, and pushes him up against a wall. Gabriel then reveals himself commenting on how good they've gotten. Dean orders him to let them out, but Gabriel reminds him that they have nothing to threaten him with. Sam asks if it was Gabriel on the police line, and Gabriel says that he couldn't resist. Sam tells him that they need his help, and Gabriel guesses that it has to do with them breaking the world. Sam asks for him to at least hear them out, and Gabriel agrees if they can survive the next 24 hours. Dean asks what they're surviving, but Gabriel doesn't say, just that it's a game and vanishes. Gabriel then walks in, and magics tape over Cas' mouth. He says hi, before sending him away. Sam watches this. Dean asks where Cas was sent and Gabriel says that Cas will live, maybe. Dean angrily says that they get it, playing their roles, but Gabriel says that's only half of it. Sam asks what the other half is, and Gabriel tells them it's being the vessels of Michael and Lucifer. Dean asks which side Gabriel is on, but Gabriel says he's on neither. Dean says that he works for somebody, and Gabriel grabs him and throws him up agianst the door. He tells him to never to assume to know he is and tells them both to suck it up and accept the roles chosen for them by destiny or stay in Tv land forever. Sam and Dean discuss Gabriel and how he isn't dead yet. Sam reminds Dean that Cas said that he was to be powerful to be a trickster, and Dean points out that the way Gabriel looked at Cas, it was like he knew him. Sam brings up how mad he was about Michael and Lucifer. Dean then realizes what they're dealing with. Dean calls to Gabriel, saying that they'll be the vessels of Michael and Lucifer. Dean asks why the stake didn't kill him, and Gabriel says that he is the trickster, but Dean says that he might not be. Sam then lights a lighter and throws it down, lighting a holy fire ring. Dean then says that he's been in an angel the whole time, which Gabriel calls crazy. Sam looks on as Dean and Gabriel talk. Dean says that if he jumps out of the ring then they'll call it a mistake. After a minute Gabriel undoes everything, taking them back to the warehouse and claps saying that it was well played. He asks where he screwed up, and Dean says that it was mostly the way he talked about Armageddon since personal experience tells them that he wouldn't be so angry unless he was talking about his own family. Sam asks who he really is, and Gabriel reveals his real name, and that he is the archangel. Dean asks how Gabriel became the trickster, and Gabriel just says that he gave himself his own witness protection till Sam and Dean screwed it up. Dean asks what god thought of that, but Gabriel says that god doesn't care. Dean is angry that Gabriel wants to see the end of the world, but Gabriel just wants it to be over. He doesn't care who wins. Sam says that there has to be a way to stop it, but Gabriel just laughs, since it's not really a war, but about two brothers who betrayed each other, something Sam and Dean should relate to. Dean says that's not gonna happen, but Gabriel says that it is. Gabriel asks what's gonna happen now, and Dean tells him that he's gonna bring Cas back first. Gabriel then snaps his fingers and Cas appears behind them. Dean says that they're leaving and the three start to leave. Gabriel asks if they're just gonna leave him there forever, and Dean says he isn't, because they don't screw with people like him. He also says that this is really about Gabriel being too scared to stand up to his family. He then breaks the fire extinguisher and turns on the sprinklers. Dean yells that he can't say he never did anything for him and walks out. Moments Season 5 Changing Channels * Gabriel raises his eyebrows suggestively at Dean. * Dean asks Sam if he thinks the cop is Gabriel. * Dean asks Gabriel if they actually got the wrong guy as Sam comes up behind him. * Dean makes Gabriel turn Sam back to human. Fanon Moments Season 5 Changing Channels * Dean is flustered by Gabriel disguised as Dr. Sexy. Fandom FAN FICTION : TUMBLR : Navigation